Contemporary data processing apparatuses with their ever-increasing use of large-scale integrated circuits and fast throughput, require highly regulated power sources with quick recovery from overload conditions and total immunity from spurious high-frequency transients due to line variations and switching noise.
These power sources must also be protected from line power failures.
The prior art has primarily relied on highly sophisticated but complex regulating and filtering techniques in order to provide a noise-free supply voltage source.
In case of line power failure the system would be automatically switched to an auxiliary generator; but not without creating large amounts of output voltage variation and transients.
Prior attempts to use batteries as intermediary storage between the energy source and the output load have failed to properly regulate the charging current and voltage applied to the batteries, thus causing various overloading conditions which tend to shorten the life of the batteries.